Gone
by DarkBeastGanon
Summary: Ran is pregnant and Shinichi can't be there. He is scared to think about the consequences. After Ran has the baby, The Black Organization hold the hospital down and kidnap the two. WARNING: Character Death
1. Unexpected

Chapter 1~!

Ok, so I decided to write another story and another one. I am just gonna load up with stories each time an idea comes to mind. And they all seem to focused on a baby. (And I can't help it…it's just something I want to see happen already) Haha~!

Anyways, this is gonna be a short five chapter story. (I didn't really have much of an idea for this one other than the ending.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

**Unexpected**

It happened so unexpectedly. It was shocking to hear the news, especially during the given situation.

Conan sat there staring in shock.

He didn't move. His heart was racing so fast and his mind was racing with so many thoughts and emotions.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to smile but he couldn't.

"Ran, dear, everything will be ok." Eri said to her daughter. Kogoro had stormed out of the room in anger and frustration.

Ran turned to her mother with red puffy eyes. "How are you so sure?" She asked. Eri sighed and hugged her.

"Your father is just angry. Ran this is a huge decision to make. What ever you decide to do will be ok with us, just choose wisely, Ran, you can't go back."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do…"

Conan finally stood up, bangs covering his eyes to hide the emotion. He didn't say a thing, he only left.

He ran all the way to his own house. He needed to think about everything.

The lights were on when he got to his house. He took a deep breath and tried to cover up any emotion left behind.

He slowly opened the door only to be greeted by his parents.

"Shin-chan! Welcome home!" Yukiko shouted as she saw him. She pulled him into an embrace and there on he cried. It couldn't be stopped. The tears kept coming. So he let them out.

"Mom," he said through the sobs.

She was confused but she kept him in the embrace and carried him to the living room.

"Shin-chan, what's wrong?" She asked.

Yusaku walked in, "Shinichi, is everything ok?" He asked. Yukiko looked up at him.

"He just came in and he started to breakdown." She rubbed his back. The last time he cried was…when he was very young.

It was silent for several moments; the only sound was the crying of Conan.

"Son?" Yusaku asked. Conan took a deep sigh.

"I'm scared," he said softly.

Yusaku and Yukiko looked at each other and then back down to Conan. "We know you are, but you had a lot of confidence before. What changed?"

He took a few sobs and swallowed really hard before answering. "There's a baby…on the way."

They couldn't quite hear him. The words were mixed with the crying. He knew they couldn't understand very well.

"Ran's pregnant," he cried harder and then swallowed. "I'm so scared."

Yukiko looked down at Conan. "Shin-chan," They remained in the embrace for a bit longer. "She needs you more than ever, now. You have to be there for her."

"I know," he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were all swollen from the crying. "I just, I don't know what to do. With the organization out there, I don't know what to do. I don't want the baby to get involved with this."

"Son, we know you have confidence in this. We know you will take down the Organization some day and everyone will be safe."

"I can't wait for that day…it needs to happen **SOON** not later on…**SOON**."

"Just for now son, you have to be there for her…comfort her."

Conan sighed, "I'm not even supposed to know as Shinichi,"

Yusaku down in the chair, "That wouldn't mater, you need to make sure she knows you are there as Conan. I am not suggesting you to tell her your true identity but just be clear the Conan will do anything for her."

Conan nodded. "I suppose you are right. I really should be there for her, Shinichi or Conan."

Yukiko nodded and then grinned. "My boy is gonna be a daddy," Conan looked up with a slight blush.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a father." He looked back down. He had no idea what to expect as a father. He was scared not only of the Organization but of entering fatherhood.

"You will do fine, Shinichi, as a father." Yusaku said. Conan smiled, weakly. "I mean, we raised you right, and you turned out ok."

"Thanks, dad."

"You and Ran both have been raised right, so, everything will be fine." Yukiko said. Conan sighed and nodded.

"I just have to wait until she calls me. I don't want to pressure her into telling me…and it'll be kind of suspicious if I call her…asking her if things were ok."

They nodded. "Time is the best thing right now." Yusaku said. Conan nodded.

**Mouri Residence **

Ran was sitting on her bed. It has been two hours now. Sonoko was sitting in the chair facing, Ran.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

Ran looked at her. "Huh?"

"About the baby!" Sonoko shouted. Her arms crossed her chest. "You will have to tell him…I mean you will have a baby…_.his _baby, might I add."

"I'll call him soon, right now I just need time to think."

Sonoko looked down. As soon as Ran had called her telling her the news, she has been there with her.

"I'm just glad you decided not to alternate the pregnancy, Ran."

Ran nodded. "Yeah, let's not talk about that…I don't want him to know about it." She looked down.

"Ran, I am here for you. When ever you need me I will be there, you know it."

Ran smiled and nodded. Sonoko walked over and hugged her.

"Everything will be alright, Ran. Be positive, you have a baby on the way." Her voice was enthusiastic. Ran sighed.

"Dr. Ariade says I am twelve weeks along," Sonoko looked down at Ran's stomach.

There was hardly anything there, but if she lifted her shirt and turned sideways, it probably would be noticeable.

"That's like three months…"

"It is three months, Sonoko." Ran said with a giggle. "I'm almost half way there."

Sonoko smiled. "I can't wait."

"I will probably know what I am having next month,"

"Ooh, it wouldn't matter weather it is a boy or girl, it'll still be a cute baby."

Ran blushed, "Thanks, Sonoko."

"You're welcome, Ran." Ran turned to the clock.

"It's almost time for dinner,"

Sonoko stood up. "Maybe I should go home, I'll give you time to think about things. Call me if you need anything," Ran nodded and walked her out.

"Thanks, Sonoko. I will call you later or something."

She smiled and headed off. Conan passed her on the way up the stairs.

"Sonoko-neechan is Ran-neechan alright?" He asked. Sonoko looked down at him.

"Yes, she is fine. It looks like in a six more months there's gonna be a little baby. Are you excited?" Sonoko asked. Conan looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I am." She continued leaving and Conan walked in the apartment.

Ran turned to him. "Oh, hi Conan-kun. Are you ok? You seemed pretty shocked earlier,"

Conan smiled. "I'm fine Ran-neechan."

"That's good. I'm gonna make chicken teriyaki for dinner, is that ok? I was kind of craving for it."

Conan nodded. "Yeah, that is fine. Ran-neechan, I am here for you…no matter what, ok?"

She looked down at him. "Thank you, Conan-kun."

She walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Conan sat down at the table. He looked down. Was Ran gonna call him? Was he ever gonna find out? It bothered him so much that she hasn't called him.

Ran stepped back out into the living room. Conan looked up at her.

She sighed. He knew from her expressions that she was nervous to call him.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, ok?" He nodded.

"Ok, Ran-neechan."

Both of them liked each others presence. It made them feel happy when they were close by.

Kogoro stepped into the living room in silence. It made Conan nervous, if Kogoro knew, Conan would be ripped to pieces.

It was awkwardly silence.

A few minutes later, Ran set the food down. The rest of the night was silent.

No one said a word. No one knew what to say.

Ran was the first to stand up. She stepped into the kitchen and did the dishes.

Kogoro picked up the remote and clicked the TV on.

Ran stepped out and entered her room.

Kogoro was focusing on Yoko Okino, on TV.

Conan's phone began to vibrate. He looked down and then turned to Ran's door.

He picked up the phone and ran outside.

Pulling his bowtie to his face, he clicked the phone to answer it.

"Ran…I am glad you called."

"Shinichi…" she swallowed hard. He could tell she was crying. "I…need you to come home."

Conan looked down, bangs covering his face. "Ran…"

"Shinichi, I'm pregnant. I'm so scared, please, Shinichi."

"I…can't right now."

"Shinichi, I am carrying…your baby. How can you not come home?"

There was silence. He tried to find the words to say. He looked down the stairs and he noticed Ai standing there with Agasa.

"Ran, I have to go right now, I'll call you back in another minute,"

"Shinichi, wait—," the busy tone came on and Ran hung up the phone.

"Kudo-kun, we heard about your situation." Ai said. Conan looked down.

"Yeah…and she really needs me right now…as Shinichi Kudo not Conan Edogawa."

Ai nodded and pulled a small pill from her pocket.

"Here," she held it out. He looked up. "It won't last long…but it'll be enough for what you want to do."

Conan nodded. "Thank you, Haibara." She nodded and smiled, weakly.

"No problem, just use your time wisely." He nodded and took it. She turned to walk away and then paused. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you,"

"Shinichi, good luck on everything," he said. Conan nodded. He handed Conan some of Shinichi's clothes.

He watched as Ai and Agasa headed off.

Conan looked at the pill in his hands and then looked back up at the apartment door.

He walked down the street and decided when to take the pill. He couldn't have gone back in the apartment. So he walked into an alley way and took it there, where there wasn't anyone there to hear or watch.

It was cold at first, but he would soon be warm back at the apartment.

He took off Conan's clothes and put his own on. Once he was situated in his own clothes, currently baggy, he swallowed the pill.

The transformation happened just seconds after he swallowed the pill. He screamed really loud as his bones shifted from child size to adult.

_All this pain…is worth it, for her. _

After the burning sensation, he sat up slowly and doubled checked to make sure it happened correctly.

He stood up. The freezing winter winds blew on his face. He sighed and started walking down the street, back to the apartment.

He set his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He decided before making his grand entrance, he'd stop at the convenient store to pick up something.

_Knowing Ran, she would be craving…chocolate, she's been eating chocolate for awhile…_

He picked up a box of chocolate and paid for it.

He exited the store and headed towards the apartment.

He looked up and sighed. He knew Kogoro would give him hell so he prepared for any beating he would receive.

He walked up and stood in front of the door. He slowly knocked on it.

It was quiet but then Kogoro came along and opened it.

"Oh, it's you!" He shouted. He looked very angry. More than he did earlier. Shinichi gulped. "I'm gonna kill you," he said getting his fist ready.

Ran slowly stepped out of her room in tears. "Sh-Shinichi?" She wiped her tears and came closer. "Is it really you?"

Shinichi nodded. "Of course," he said. He looked up at Kogoro. "I know you are angry…I am sorry, but I promise I will do everything and anything for your daughter,"

Kogoro growled and let him in without another word.

"Thank you, Shinichi." She wrapped her arms around him. It was comforting but awkward. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in return.

He pulled the box of chocolates from his pocket. "Here, I thought you'd be craving some chocolate," he said handing her the box. A small smile crept upon her face.

"Thank you," she said. She grabbed his hand and took him to the bedroom.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked. She turned to him and smiled.

"I just want to talk."

He gulped.

"Ran," he noticed the envelope on the desk. It must have been the sonograms. He hasn't seen them yet. In fact, no one has.

She turned to him and gave him a smile. "Those are the sonograms. I haven't shown anyone yet."

He turned to her. "Can I…see them?" He asked curiously.

"Of course, it's your baby too."

The two blushed at the thought. It was true but it sounded strange to say.

He slowly took them out and looked at them. A small smile appeared on his face. It wasn't long until they could find out the sex.

"Ran, we do need to talk about this," she nodded and sat on the bed.

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Yeah, what are we gonna do?"

"First, you have to understand that I need you to be strong and I love you." That was the first time he said those three words to her, yes he confessed before but never has he said that.

"I…love you too, Shinichi."

"Ran, this case is really difficult. I can't leave this case at all. I just want you to know…I can come once in awhile."

"Shinichi, this is your baby. You have to be there."

"I know," he looked ahead. He tried to find words and looked down. "I will but not until it's born…I can come for the birth," his bangs covered his face. "And then I will stay permanently to be there for you and the baby."

It was silent. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. "This case is dangerous and I don't want you or anyone to be involved. Please, you have to understand…I would also have to limit my phone calls…I will call every once in awhile, but less frequent. We can't even write to each other."

"Shinichi, why don't you get the police?"

He clenched the back of her shirt. "Because, it's my case. I want to be the one to solve it."

"Shinichi, you are stubborn."

"I know, and just because I'm not gonna stay through the pregnancy, that doesn't meant I don't care. I want you to keep the baby."

She started to cry. She wasn't gonna tell him about thinking of abortion. "Shinichi,"

He pulled her closer and rubbed her back. "I promise, I will return someday. Until that day comes," he gulped and sighed. "You'll have the baby and Conan and everyone else with you."

She looked up at him. "Can I call you?"

He shook his head. "No more phone calls Ran. I suppose you can talk through to the professor or Conan or even my parents…I just can't speak to you. I'm sorry about all this. Some day, we'll live normally, I promise." They remained holding each other for several minutes.

Without thinking, he leaned in and placed his lips over hers. They remained lip-locked for several moments.

After they pulled away, she stood up. She took his hand and placed it over her stomach.

"Feel it?" She asked. He looked up and nodded.

"It's not noticeable but I can feel the baby bump." He smiled. He looked at her stomach and then back to her. "Lift up your shirt and turn to the side,"

She lifted her stomach so it was bare. She slowly turned and then Shinichi gasped.

"There it is," he said. She looked at her mirror and saw the bump.

"I didn't think it would be noticeable,"

Shinichi stood up and stood behind her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she saw the reflection. It kinda looked like a family portrait.

"It's only noticeable when your stomach is bare…other than that it's not noticeable, yet."

She smiled and nudged him. She turned and faced him. "I'm gonna be huge."

"It won't make a difference, I would love you no matter what," he leaned in for another kiss.

She sighed. "Shinichi, I understand that you are busy, so do you know what? I will let you continue this under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to make it to at least three of my appointments."

He sighed and kissed her. "I will try my best, but sometimes I wouldn't be able to."

She sighed and nodded. "I understand. I know you won't leave me or your child."

This was gonna be difficult but he could probably get an antidote for at least four other times. As long as he doesn't use another one too soon.

Ran looked down and blushed. "Shinichi, could you stay with me tonight?"

He nodded slowly. "If you need me to, yeah, I will." She smiled and kissed him to return his kisses.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to the bed.

**~ End of Chapter **

**Please review…**

**Again, it's gonna be a short one…not much is really needed to be explained. **

**Thank you~! **


	2. It's A Boy!

**Chapter 2~! **

**Disclaimer: Again…I own nothing -_-U **

**It's A Boy!**

Ran and Shinichi stepped into the room. Dr. Ariade entered in after a few seconds.

"How are you two doing?" He asked. Ran smiled.

"We're doing well. The three of us."

He nodded and prepared for the ultrasound. "And has anything been bothering you? Any cramping or any changes?" He asked as he checked her blood pressure.

"I've gained about ten pounds in the past month." Ran said. Dr. Ariade laughed.

"That's normal. You are going to gain quite a lot of weight, it's healthy for the baby to gain extra weight and about seventy-five percent will be lost at the birth."

_We'll never hear the end…_ Shinichi thought.

"Ok, let's see what's going on." Dr. Ariade said as he lifted Ran's shirt and squirted gel onto her.

This was the first ultrasound Shinichi had been to.

"The baby is healthy and so are you so that's normal. Heart beat is normal rated, which is really good. If this keeps up, the baby will be born with no problems."

Ran looked up at Shinichi and smiled. "Hear that? The baby is fine."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you wanna know the sex?" He asked as he printed them off.

Shinichi and Ran both nodded.

Dr. Ariade snickered, "It's a boy."

Shinichi smiled and placed a kiss on Ran's lips. He was excited to hear he was having a son.

"Thank you, Dr. Ariade." Ran said. He nodded and handed him the pictures.

"No problem, keep doing what you're doing, you're doing great." He looked down at his charts and then back to Ran. "So, your next appointment doesn't have to be too soon, but I would recommend coming within in the next 40 days, unless something happens of course."

"Can we make an appointment on the fifth of the following month?" He nodded and circled it.

"Ok, I'll see you then. If you experience any sort of cramping or bleeding, please, come on over. Those are serious matters that need to be treated immediately."

She nodded and stood up. Shinichi took her hand and then walked out of the hospital.

"Aren't you excited?" Ran asked. Shinichi looked down at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Of course, not only are we going to be parents but parents of a boy,"

"Mom's gonna be disappointed," Ran said softly. She laughed. "She wanted me to have a girl,"

Shinichi snickered as they walked across the street. "My mom will be disappointed. She wanted a girl and since mom and dad were so busy, they didn't have enough time for another kid,"

Ran snickered, "Well, they are getting their grandchild so, that should be enough."

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, I know mom is thrilled, but she wanted a girl."

Ran smiled. "Thank you, Shinichi." He looked at her. "You know, for coming back for the appointment."

"It was important," he said, simply. A small smile crept on his face. "I mean, we got to know what to expect in a baby." She snickered and kissed him before the pain came back again. He let out a small cry of pain. "Shinichi, are you ok?"

He looked at her, practically gasping. "Yes," he said in short breaths. He slowly inhaled and exhaled again, "Ran, I have to go. I will be back soon and I will let you know."

He turned to walk away. Ran stopped him and slipped another envelope in his hands. "Keep these with you, so when you think of us, you can at least see your son."

He nodded and ran off. Ran watched him as he faded away. She sighed and turned around to head home. She looked up as rain trickled down her face.

**An hour later**

Conan sighed as he sat up. Ai turned to him.

"It seems after you shrunk, you blacked out for fifty minutes," she said. Conan looked around. Agasa stepped out of the bathroom.

"Shinichi, you're awake."

"Yeah, um, professor, are mom and dad home?" Conan asked looking at him.

Agasa nodded. "Yeah, they've been home for a day now. I don't think they're leaving for awhile."

"I didn't expect them too, especially since they have a grandchild on the way," he stood up and grabbed the envelope from the table.

"Say, Shinichi what are you expecting?" Agasa asked. Conan smiled and looked up.

"We're expecting a boy."

"Congratulations," the old man said. Conan nodded.

"Yeah, we're both excited for it. Mom's gonna be disappointed though, she was hoping Ran would have a girl."

"There's always other chances," Ai said grinning. Conan's cheeks became rosy. He tuned and headed out the door.

He took a deep breath when he entered outside.

Spring was around the corner, finally. He walked up the path to his door and opened it up. "Mom?" He asked as he walked in. He took off his shoes and coat as he stepped further. "Dad?" He hung up his coat on the hook. There were no sounds, but it was warm, which was a sign that someone either had the heat or was using the fireplace or oven.

"Shin-chan, is that you!' Yukiko shouted as she flew out from the library, followed by Yusaku. Conan smiled.

"I have news," he said. They both looked down.

"Is it the baby?" Yukiko asked. Conan nodded with a smile. "Ooh what are you expecting?"

Conan grinned and handed her the envelope. She slowly took them out.

Yusaku looked over her and looked at them as well. "So is the baby a he or she?" Yusaku asked. He tried to examine it but the lighting wasn't really enough.

Conan turned to his mother, "I'm sorry mom but, we're expecting a boy." A grin appeared on his face.

She looked down at him. "Hm, I know I wanted you to have a girl but, at least I'm getting a grandchild!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "Besides there are always other opportunities when you can conceive another baby, and possibly have it be a girl." Conan blushed once again.

"Congratulations, son." Yusaku said looking down at him. Conan nodded.

"Thanks, dad."

"And he's already got the look," Yukiko said as she examined his features.

"What look?" Conan asked. Yusaku looked down.

"He's gonna look like you,"

Conan smirked, "Heh, is that a bad thing or a good thing?" He asked curiously.

Yukiko laughed, "Good I suppose, but we'll see, if he has nothing from Ran-chan, then, I suppose bad." She laughed and sighed. "I'm kidding, Shin-chan."

He groaned and looked up. "You can keep those here. Ran has copies at the apartment. She's showing them to her parents as we speak.

**Mouri Residence **

"Ran, is it a he or a she?" Eri asked as she turned to her daughter, who was sipping some tea.

Ran smiled. "The baby is a he."

"A grandson, you hear that, Kogoro? You are having a grandson."

He looked up. It was hard for him to cope with it, but alas, as long as Ran was happy, he should be proud.

"He's been playing on my bladder for an hour now," she said standing up. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Eri set the sonograms down. "I think she should come live with me."

Kogoro looked at her. "Why?"

She sighed. "It'll only be until the baby is born…even then, I think they should be under my roof. Face it, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You don't think I am capable of taking her to the hospital?"

Eri sighed. "Well, you aren't really the smartest man when it comes to labor, remember, what happened before Ran was born?"

_**Flashback **_

"_**Kogoro! Kogoro, wake up!" Eri shouted at him. She was leaning over him, shaking him. "KOGORO!"**_

_**He opened his eyes. "What?" **_

_**"I think the baby is coming." **_

"_**What! Can't she wait?" **_

"_**No, she wants to come out now." **_

_**He flew out of bed. "Oh my god. What do we do!" **_

"_**Go to the hospital." **_

"_**We need to get some clothes for your overnight stay, and something for the baby to come home in." **_

_**Eri picked up her bag. "Kogoro, we have everything already packed, remember? We packed a month ago." He sighed in relief and then she winced in pain. **_

"_**Come on!" He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the car. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

"Hey, we got to the hospital in time." Kogoro said.

Eri sighed, "You panicked, and when you're panicked, you'll make everyone nervous."

"Sorry for being scared." He said coldly.

Ran stepped out of the bathroom. Kogoro looked up and smiled at her.

She sat down and Eri turned to her. "Ran, how do you feel about living with me?" She asked.

Ran looked down. "Thanks on that offer, but I think we will be fine."

"Are you sure, Ran?" Eri asked. Ran gave her an assuring smile and nodded.

"Yes,"

"I could stay here, until the baby is born, if you want."

Ran laughed. "Mom, we will be fine, I swear."

"Well, if you change your mind or need me for anything, don't hesitate to call. I have to go prepare for a case, I'll see you soon." Eri stood up and headed out the door.

**Another Hour Later**

Conan walked up the steps to the apartment as his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Heiji. He groaned and answered it.

"Mushi-mushi?" He asked.

"Kudo! I heard that someone was pregnant, congratulations, man."

Conan smirked, "Thanks, Hattori. How'd you find out?"

"Mouri called Kazuha and I heard it from her."

"Heh, I take it you didn't know until now."

"Hai, so why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't because I was shocked at first. Hattori, do you know how scared I was?"

"I can imagine you must've been pretty scared."

"Yeah, I was. I didn't know what to do, say or think about it. It wasn't even a false alarm and the truth." He sighed and looked up. "I don't think I can tell her the truth…at least not yet. We have worked something out, and it's working. In case we don't take down the Organization when he is born, I will tell her the truth."

"He? You're expecting a boy?"

"Yeah, Kazuha didn't say that?"

"No, all she said was a baby. Congratulations, again on a boy."

He tried to brighten up the mood.

"Hattori, I don't know how much I can take. She is almost five and half months along."

"Don't worry, Kudo. You will take down the organization. It will take time. Just be there for her and soon, everything will be the way you want."

"The way I want? You think I want this? A baby at the age of eighteen? Heh, did you see the way I was now? I am the height and age of an eight year old."

"Are you not happy?"

Conan sighed. "I am happy, I told her to keep the baby, obviously, but we are both too young. She's not even out of school yet."

"Isn't she graduating in another couple of months?"

"Yes, but having a baby right after school? That's gonna screw up her plans of doing anything she wanted."

"Kudo,"

"I know. I am just frustrated right now. And before you ask, no I will not leave her; I wouldn't do that to her or my son."

"That's good to hear, Kudo."

"Hattori, I'm gonna go now. It was nice of you to call. Hopefully we will see you sometime soon."

"Yeah, sure thing Kudo. I guess I will see you sometime soon. Good-bye."

Conan clicked off the phone and stepped into the apartment. Ran was in the kitchen making some dinner.

She stepped out after hearing the door. "Hello, Conan-kun, I am making ramen for dinner and then for dessert, I was thinking some lemon pie. I was craving that."

Conan nodded.

He sat down at the table across from Kogoro who was once again, watching Yoko Okino.

Conan sighed and pulled out a manga to pass the time.

**~End of Chapter **

**Thanks for reading and please review…**

**~I am going to be busy with school from now on. What does that mean? I am not going to be able to update as often as I want to. So be patient if you like the story. The third chapter is currently in progress and should be finished and posted (hopefully) by Saturday. ~**


	3. Baby Shower Time!

Chapter 3~!

Disclaimer: Nothing. I wish I owned it…but sadly, I don't.

**Baby Shower Time!**

As the eighth month crept up so quickly, Conan got more and more concerned. There was no information on the organization. There were no threats, no crime, nothing.

As Conan sat up from his bed he sighed. Every morning he felt the same, nervous and scared.

He stepped out into the living room and noticed Ran was awake. She was writing something down.

"Good morning, Conan-kun."

"Good morning, Ran-neechan." He walked over and sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"I am making a list of foods and things we need for the baby shower."

"Should Sonoko or who ever is throwing the shower, do that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"But she doesn't know what I am craving, so I am calling Kazuha, mom and Shinichi's mom to bring something to the shower."

Conan sighed and nodded. He wanted to go to the shower and be there as himself but alas, an antidote wasn't created in time.

He felt really bad, so he would have to go to the birth as himself, assuming she isn't in labor for longer than 24 hours.

Kogoro then stepped out as Ran called on her phone.

"What time is the shower?" Kogoro asked. Ran looked up.

"It's at twelve-thirty," Ran answered while she waited for someone to answer.

"Mushi-mushi,"

"Mom, could you bring some soda to the shower?"

"Yes, dear I will. Any specific kind?"

"Just get different kinds,"

Eri laughed. "Ok, I will."

"Thanks, mom. Also could you call Shinichi's mom and ask her to bring some chips?"

"Yes, what about Kazuha-chan? Do you want me to call her too?"

"If you don't mind, she can bring some brownies or something."

"Ok, we'll all see you then."

"Bye mom." Ran clicked off.

Conan looked at the time and stood up. "Ran-neechan, I'm going to Professor Agasa's house. I'll see you at the shower," he said walking towards the door.

**Agasa Residence **

Conan stepped foot into the house. "Professor, are you here?" He asked.

It seemed pretty quiet.

Ai stepped out of the basement. "Kudo, what are you doing here? I told you that I don't have an antidote."

"I know, I was just wondering if there is one planned for when she goes into labor…she would have my head if I wasn't there."

Ai nodded. "Yeah, the antidote will be finished soon."

Conan smiled. "Thank you, Haibara."

Agasa then stepped out. "Shinichi, what brings you here?"

"I just came to check on the antidote." He sat down on the couch. "Are you coming to the shower?"

Agasa nodded. "Yeah, Ran-kun asked me to bring the kids along. They all have something for the baby."

Conan smiled slightly. "That's nice of them."

Agasa and Ai nodded. A few seconds later, the kids came in.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi shouted as she held a gift bag with something inside.

"Are you excited about the next few weeks?" Mitsuhiko asked him. Conan smiled.

"Yeah, the baby is gonna be here in a few weeks,"

"September 14th, to be exact." Conan said. He looked at the kids. "That's the expected date."

"It's almost time to leave," Agasa said. The kids nodded and all waited outside. Agasa went ahead so Ai could talk to Conan.

"So, how is she doing?"

"She is doing great. She's been craving many things but she is healthy and Dr. Ariade said he would be perfectly healthy when he is born, however he did say that he might come three weeks early, so we are all expecting to see him soon,"

"Well, just remember to inform me when she goes into labor," Ai said. Conan nodded and off they went.

**At the shower**

"Thanks for coming everyone, Ran should be here any minute. We want to make sure that all of the gifts are on that table." Sonoko said as everyone was arriving.

"Wow, this place is a nice set up to welcome a baby," Eri said. Sonoko laughed.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked. They looked around. It was definitely well prepared. Someone outdid it on the decorating. Conan looked at his mother in the corner who was grinning.

He walked over to her.

"You did most of it...didn't you?" He asked. She looked down.

"Yes, but with Sonoko-chan's help."

There was a huge banner across the room that said, 'Congratulations, It's A Boy!" on it. Everything was painted and colored a light blue and other baby boy colors.

Within seconds Heiji and Kazuha entered the room.

"Gifts go over here," Sonoko said as she walked over with Kazuha. Heiji turned to see Conan.

"Kudo, you couldn't make it as yourself?" He asked walking over in a whisper.

Conan looked down. He really did feel bad. "Haibara will finish the antidote for when Ran goes into labor."

There were quite a lot of gifts on the table. It was hard to imagine it all going to the baby.

Ran and Kogoro entered soon after. Ran gasped at everything.

"This place looks amazing."

"Thanks, Shinichi's mom and I did most of it, but your mom helped a bit too." Sonoko said hugging her friend. Ran smiled.

"Ok, well I'm starving so I'm gonna eat."

"Oh don't worry we have plenty of food. We also have some games for everyone." Sonoko said. She sighed and looked around. "It's a shame Shinichi couldn't make it to his own son's shower." Ran looked down.

"He said he wanted to, but under certain circumstances, he was unable to leave the case."

She walked over and grabbed a plate full of food.

Conan watched her. It wasn't long until his son was going to be born.

_Ran…_

_**Flashback **_

"_**Sh-Shinichi!" Ran shouted as he moved his hands up and down her inner and outer thighs. **_

_**He stopped. **_

"_**We can't Shinichi. Do you know what my dad would do to you?" She asked. He snickered. **_

"_**He allowed us to date." **_

"_**Yes, to date. He doesn't even allow you to kiss me in front him…he would kill you if you did that to me." **_

_**Shinichi sighed and stood up. He walked to the window. **_

"_**Shinichi, I love you." He turned to her. **_

_**"I love you too, but I am not gonna pressure you into doing something you don't wanna do." **_

_**She stood up and walked towards him. She kissed him on the neck. "I want you." **_

_**He turned to face her with a smirk. "What about your dad?" **_

_**She kissed him slowly. He smiled under the kiss, knowing what was coming. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her really close to him. **_

"_**I love you so much, Ran." **_

_**She smiled and kissed him again pulled him with her. Without hesitation, he forced himself to the bed as well. **_

"_**He doesn't have to know about it." **_

_**Shinichi smirked and kissed her neck. 'I hope the antidote lasts…'**_

_**Earlier that day…**_

"_**This antidote will only last for twelve hours. Give yourself time to get there and to come back." Ai said as she handed him the small pill. **_

_**He nodded and took it. He looked at it with a smile. **_

"_**Thank you, Haibara!" He shouted. He had been waiting for this moment to see Ran for the third time since they started dating with her father's approval. **_

"_**Shinichi, good luck with everything," Agasa had said. Conan nodded and headed off into the bathroom to revert into his former high school self. **_

_**When he arrived at the formal dance everyone stared with excitement and shock. **_

"_**Ran," Sonoko said. Ran looked up to see Shinichi walking across the dance floor. Sonoko smiled and let the two talk alone. **_

"_**Shinichi," she said as she stood up. He smiled and took her hand. **_

"_**Yes, Ran. I am here." He kissed her hand and they both blushed. He grasped her wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. **_

"_**I…can't believe you made it." **_

_**He snickered. "And leave you stranded?" He leaned in for a small, short kiss. **_

"_**Sonoko is having a small get-together after the dance at her place." **_

_**He leaned in for another kiss, "Then we should go. I want to talk to you alone, anyways. We can go to an empty room." She nodded. **_

_**And that brings it back too…**_

_**Ran leaned against Shinichi's chest. They were both catching their breaths. **_

"_**I can't believe that we…did that." **_

_**He snickered and kissed her on the forehead. "Please, don't tell Sonoko yet. Ok?" **_

"_**How long are you staying?" She asked. She knew he probably didn't have long. **_

_**He looked at his watch. "I have to leave soon." **_

"_**Shinichi, why can't you stay?" **_

"_**Because, Ran I—AH!" **_

"_**Shinichi, are you ok!" **_

_**He clenched his fist. "I…have to go!" He quickly rushed to grab his clothes…**_

"Hey, Kudo are you ok?" Heiji asked trying to get Conan's attention in a whisper.

Conan shook his head to clear his thoughts and he looked up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed to be thinking. Is it bothering you?" He asked.

"Hattori, I am not as thrilled as I should be. You understand, right? I am scared."

Heiji nodded. "I don't blame you."

"Ok, now it's time for the gifts!" Sonoko shouted. Ran sighed and stood up to stretch.

"Ran-neechan, take it easy." Conan said in a very concerned voice.

She looked at him. "It's ok, Conan. I am just stretching."

Sonoko looked over at Ran. "You can sit in this rocking chair!" She shouted. Ran sighed and walked over to sit down. "The rocking chair is actually gift from me to you."

"Thank you, Sonoko."

Sonoko smiled and nodded.

"This is from Kazuha and Heiji." Sonoko said handing her friend a gift bag.

Ran opened it up and pulled out a teddy bear and a soft blanket for him.

"Thank you," Ran said.

"We were gonna have it custom made but you said you didn't know what you were naming him," Kazuha said. Ran smiled.

"It's ok, really."

There were a lot of gifts from everyone. It took awhile to open them all up. It was kinda exciting to see all the gifts that their friends and families had given them.

"Thank, everyone." Ran said.

"You're welcome, Ran-neechan." Ayumi said. Ran smiled at her and rubbed head.

"I think we're set for the firs few years, actually." Ran said looking at all the clothes and blankets and other things. She set her hand on her belly. "In a few more weeks, little guy. You'd be able to see everything that our friends and family got for you. You are very lucky to have caring grandparents."

Conan smiled weakly and looked down. His bangs covered his face. He felt guilty for not being at his own son's shower. He turned and started walking towards the door.

Yusaku looked up and followed him out.

"Shinichi, what's wrong?" He asked, taking out his cigarette and lighting it.

Conan sighed and looked up at him. "I just needed some air. It's not like I didn't wanna be here," he said looking up at the sky.

"But you are here; at least you bothered to show up. You know, if you tell her, after everything, she will be grateful that you really did stick by her through all of this, especially now when she needs you the most."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she would."

"Some teen fathers leave and want nothing to do with the baby. You have proved that you care, your son will grow up knowing both of his parents love him very much."

"Thanks, dad."

Yusaku nodded. "Now get back," he said. Conan nodded and made his way through, passing Kogoro on the way in.

Kogoro stepped out and took out his cigarette. He tried to light it but his lighter failed. He groaned.

Yusaku handed him his lighter. "Thanks," Kogoro said. They both looked off. It was silent. "Are you nervous?"

Yusaku turned to Kogoro. "Yeah,"

"I am too. I should have reacted differently."

"It's not easy, Mouri,"

"No, it's not. Not at all."

Yusaku looked off again. "I mean, it's not the happiest thing when your seventeen year old tells you that you're gonna be a grandparent."

Kogoro nodded. "Tell me about it. But I suppose it's harder on the women," he looked back through the window. Yusaku laughed.

"Women take more offense when they are older…for some reason, they can't accept it, as much as men do." He sighed and put his cigarette out. He opened the door and turned back to Kogoro. "Are you coming in?" He asked.

"I will in a few minutes, I still need to think." Yusaku nodded and walked in.

Yukiko ran to him immediately. "Yusaku! Do you know what I think?" She asked. He sighed.

"Oh, jeez,"

Conan looked over at them curiously. She shut him out when she was talking with Eri for some odd reason. It was bothering him and he wanted to know what they were talking about.

Yukiko looked at Conan. "Conan, go away please. This isn't meant for your ears." She grinned. Conan groaned and mumbled as he walked away to stand next to Heiji.

"What were they talking about?" Heiji asked. Conan shrugged.

"I don't know." He glared at them from across the room. "Something concerning me, Ran and the baby, I'm sure."

"You don't suppose they are talking about…"

"No."

"But they just might, Kudo."

"Hattori," he looked up at the other detective. "Would you…marry _her_ if you were in my situation?"

Heiji didn't respond. He froze. He let out a sigh and looked down. "I think…I would. I would tell her everything of course."

Conan nodded and just looked back ahead. What were they talking about?

**~End of Chapter **

Thanks for reading.

If you want to review…the button is right there and if you don't oh well.

Next Chapter is coming soon…

((Give it time. I have school. I have homework. I have AMV's to work on. I have many other projects to do as well.))


	4. Labor Pains

Chapter 4~!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**Labor Pains**

"What are we going to do with all this stuff? There is no room." Ran said as she looked at all of the gifts. Eri laughed.

"We would have to rearrange your room." She answered.

"We'll do it; you won't have to do anything." Kogoro said as he opened the door to Ran's room. "But we can do it tomorrow. Right now we should all get to sleep."

Ran nodded. "Good night, everyone," she said.

"Good night, Ran-neechan." Conan said as he watched her enter the room.

He sighed as he turned to walk into his current bedroom.

"I'm going back to my apartment." Eri said. Kogoro nodded and walked her out. "Call me if something happens," she said. He nodded and watched her climb into a cab.

The baby shower was a success. Nothing bad happened and it was a good thing too. Some were so certain that the baby would have made the entrance so early.

Conan lay there looking up at the ceiling. _We have two more weeks to go. I can't wait to see him and hold him. I wonder what my parents were talking about. _He eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**The Next Day **

Conan walked in to Agasa's living room. It was about noon at the time.

"Shinichi, good morning, how are you this morning?" Agasa asked looking down at the small boy.

"I'm great this morning. Right now, uncle and auntie along with my parents are rearranging Ran's room to get is ready for the baby."

"How is she doing this morning?" Ai asked as she stepped out. Conan turned to her.

"She's fine. She woke up extremely emotional though."

_**Flashback…**_

_**Ran stepped out of her bedroom and Conan turned to her. **_

"_**Good morning, Ran-neechan."**_

"_**Good morning, Conan." **_

_**Conan handed her a plate of fresh fruit. "Want some?" **_

_**She looked at him as if he had insulted her. **_

"_**Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked as tears formed. **_

'_**Great…' "Ran-neechan, please don't cry. I didn't mean it like that." He tried to comfort her. **_

_**Kogoro and Eri stepped into the room. "What did you do?" Kogoro asked. Conan stood up. **_

"_**She just started crying. All I asked her was if she wanted some fruit." **_

_**Eri looked down at Conan. "It's not your fault, it's just the hormones. You have to go easy on her." **_

_**Conan sighed. "I'm going to Professor Agasa's house." He started walking out the door. **_

"_**Shin-chan, where are you going?" Yukiko asked as she saw her son. Conan looked at her. **_

"_**Are you here to help out?" Conan asked. Yusaku nodded. **_

"_**Yeah and we're gonna try to get Ran-chan to come live with us. There's more room to raise a family." Yukiko said. Conan blushed. **_

"_**I don't really wanna stick around today, Ran's a bit emotional this morning." **_

"_**Hormones. You know what, Shin-chan? I think you should stay here. You are the cause of her emotions right now." Yukiko said. **_

"_**Was that supposed to be a guilt thing? I just…want to get away for a few minute to an hour. I'll come back." **_

_**He started walking again. **_

"_**Shinichi." Yusaku said. Conan paused and turned around to face him. **_

"_**Yeah, dad?" **_

"_**I wanna talk with you for a second." He turned to his wife. "Go on, I'll be there in a few minutes." Yukiko nodded and continued into the apartment. **_

"_**What do you want, dad?" **_

"_**What are you gonna do about this?" Conan was confused.**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_

_**Yusaku took out his cigarette. **_

"_**You're gonna kill yourself if you don't stop." Conan said coldly. **_

_**Yusaku sighed and looked down at his son. "We were all talking about it last night at the shower, about what your plans should be." **_

"_**Plans? What kind of plans?" **_

"_**Plans about you and Ran and the baby." **_

"_**Like if I plan to marry her and help her raise a family?" Conan sighed and looked ahead. "I don't know. I will definitely help her raise him. I am the father afterall, but marriage? I don't wanna think about that too soon." **_

"_**I understand, but if we all think it's something you should consider. Kogoro doesn't know. Eri was gonna talk to him about it but we don't think she did." Conan didn't say a word. He just stood there. "Here," Yusaku offered him a box. **_

"_**What is that?" Conan asked looking up at his father. **_

"_**It's a ring, an engagement ring." **_

_**Conan took the box and opened it. "Dad, I don't know what to say." **_

"_**You don't have to say anything. When the time comes, when you want to ask for her hand, weather it's today or tomorrow or years from now, you give this to her." **_

_**Conan closed the box and looked up at his father. "Thank, dad." **_

"_**Now, go on. Get some fresh air and see Agasa. Just don't be too long." Conan nodded and watched his father go up the stairs. **_

_**End flashback…**_

"Is something bothering you, Shinichi?" Agasa asked. Conan shook his head to clear his mind.

"Huh? Oh," he looked down.

"Shinichi? Is there something going on?"

"Well, dad thinks I should marry Ran."

"Do you want to?" Ai asked. Conan sighed.

"I do, but not any time soon. Maybe in a few years, after I revert back to my normal self permanently and after I graduate high school."

"That would make sense. But I wouldn't wait too long after your son is born." Ai added.

"Of course not, I would want him to know and understand that I am his father and that his parents are married and care for him so much."

"Oh," she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small pill. "This is the antidote. I'm not sure how long it'll last. I doubt it'll withstand 24 hours but it should exceed 4. It'll give you enough time to witness the birth of your son and so you can hold him and be there with her." Ai said. Conan nodded and he took it.

"Thank you Haibara," he said. She nodded.

"Just don't take it until it's time. You don't wanna risk taking it too soon."

"Have you thought up any names yet, Shinichi?" Agasa asked. Conan shook his head with a sigh.

"No, we're gonna name him when he is born and when we're together."

"You don't have any name in mind?" Ai asked. Conan turned to her and shrugged.

"I do…but I don't think Ran will agree with them. I want my son to be named Conan."

Ai grinned. "In remembrance of your second childhood?" Conan nodded.

"I suppose. I mean it is because of this incident that he is coming into this world." He sighed with a smile. "I mean, he probably would've come at a different well-prepared time," he blushed as the words came out of his mouth. "But this is good too."

Time was going fast. Conan looked at his watch.

"I'm gonna go back to the apartment. Would you want me to call if she goes into labor?"

Agasa smiled. "Of course, I'll be there for you."

Conan smiled and nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you sometime." He turned and headed out.

"Does he seem a bit strange to you?" Ai asked. Agasa looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems…a bit bugged by all this."

"He's happy about it but…you really blame him? This isn't really something he planned."

Ai nodded and looked down. "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"Something…I just don't know what or when but it's soon."

**Mouri Residence **

"The guys are in there just as clueless as ever." Yukiko said as she sat down at the table handing Eri and Ran a cup of tea.

"They think they know how to build things. I just hope the build it right." Eri said.

Yukiko laughed. "They will, after a few failed attempts." They both laughed.

Ran looked down as her cell phone rang. She picked it up after seeing the ID.

"Shinichi!"

"Ran, how are you?"

"I am doing fine." She snickered. "My dad and your dad are in the bedroom trying to build the crib for the baby. They can't do it."

"That's our dad's. Listen, I cannot make it home right now, but I promise I will make it back when you go into labor. Conan said he'll call me and he'll do the calling to everybody."

"That's nice of him. Shinichi, I really wish you could be here."

"Me too. But, as long as I know you and the baby are healthy, the happier I become."

"I love you, Shinichi."

There was silence. "I love you too."

Tears formed in Ran's eyes. "Thank you,"

He snickered. "I have to go. I'll see you soon, hopefully." She clicked off.

"What's going on with Shinichi?" Eri asked. Ran looked up at her.

"He just called to check up on me and the baby, that's all."

Of course he already knew the status as Conan but he figured he'd call her as himself…to show he still cares.

A few minutes later Conan walked in.

"Hi, Conan-kun." Ran said. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry about my emotions earlier."

Conan smiled and shook his head. "It's ok. It's not your fault at all."

Kogoro stepped out of the room.

"Did you do it right?" Eri asked curiously. He looked at her.

"Yes," he said. Conan ran to the room to check it out.

Yusaku turned to him and then back to the crib. "Well, what do you think?"

Conan nodded. "Nice job."

The room seemed a bit more crowded because of all the new things.

Everyone came in and looked at the room.

Ran gasped. "Wow, it looks good." She looked at Yusaku and her father. "Thank you."

"No problem. Hopefully next time, it'll be Shinichi."

Conan turned away with a blush.

Ran blushed slightly too.

"How about we all go out to lunch?" Yukiko asked.

"You don't have to do that," Eri said. Yukiko smiled.

"It's alright, we'll pay. We want to."

"That's a good idea," Conan said looking up.

Ran nodded. "I'm hungry,"

"Ok, then. Come on." Yusaku said. Everyone followed behind.

"Kogoro, you can drive us all, right?" Eri asked. He groaned.

"I suppose."

"Conan can sit on my lap," Yukiko grinned.

Conan sighed and blushed. He wasn't a little boy, though he looked like one. It would bug him to sit on his mothers lap.

Ran set her hand on her belly as she felt the baby move inside. She snickered, "He's practicing soccer in there." She joked.

Conan looked up at her and then to her belly. "Can I feel, Ran-neechan?" He asked. She nodded slowly. He smiled as he felt him. "Hi baby. I am…Conan your, somewhat brother, I suppose."

They all snickered and laughed. He wanted to claim to be the baby's father but that would be such a stupid murder trap for him being in the car with Ran, Kogoro and Eri who all know Judo and or karate.

They all stepped out and entered the restaurant.

"How many?" A waiter asked as he walked over.

Yusaku looked at him, "Six,"

"Follow me," the waiter said. He brought them to a round table. "I'll be b-back to take your orders."

There was something strange about the waiter's gestures, the way he spoke, the way he stuttered. His eyes seemed to not be focused at all.

"Order anything you want," Yukiko said.

"Yukiko, it's too expensive." Eri said. She didn't want her to do all of this.

"Eri-chan, it's ok. You may order anything you want. If you feel guilty don't buy so much." Yukiko laughed. Eri sighed.

"I'm not gonna order a lot." Eri said looking at the menu.

Kogoro grinned. It was nice knowing rich people. It was even better if they paid his way. He was glad to know that eventually they could possibly be in-laws, not that he wanted it to happen.

Conan looked at Ran. "Ran-neechan, don't be afraid to pick out anything you want," he told her.

Yukiko turned to Ran. "Go on Ran, you can get anything. You're eating for two don't forget." A grin was on Yukiko's face. Conan sighed and ignored it.

The waiter stepped back. "Do you know what you want?"

"We're still deciding," Yusaku said looking up at him. Conan believed his father also saw his gesture. "But we know what we want to drink."

The waiter reached to grab his pen. "Shit, sorry I must have dropped my pen."

"I have a pen you could use," Yusaku said offering his pen. The waiter grabbed it.

"Sorry about this, it's my first day here."

"It's ok, we all make mistakes." Yusaku said. The waiter laughed in a nervous tone.

"Ok, for drinks, I will have some red wine." Yukiko said.

"A martini please, make it apple." Yusaku said.

"I'll have beer." Kogoro said.

"Any specific brand, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Anything is fine,"

"Some cola."

"Water please, niichan." Conan said. Ran nodded.

"Me too, water will be fine."

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes." The waiter turned and walked away.

A few minutes have passed by and the all decided on something to eat.

The waiter walked back over and started setting their food on the table.

"Sorry about this, I burned myself earlier this month, pretty bad. These pans are hot."

"Thank you," Yusaku said. The waiter nodded shakily.

"You're welcome," he turned and walked away.

There was a scream. Everyone stood up.

"Help! She's dead!"

Kogoro, Yusaku and Conan all ran ahead of everyone to see the body.

Sure enough, she looked down.

Kogoro kneeled down to check her pulse. He looked up. "She is indeed dead."

"Call an ambulance!" Someone shouted.

Conan looked at the girl. "No, call the police. This is murder."

Yusaku looked down at his son. He hasn't seen his son solve a crime yet…except in London that time. Only in the London case he didn't see much of the criminals defeat.

A few minutes later, the police arrived on the scene.

"The victim is Sora Takahashi, age 23. She had been working here for almost a year now." Takagi said to MeGuere.

MeGuere turned to Kogoro in annoyance. "And it's no surprise seeing you here at all."

Kogoro laughed. "Oi, I'm just doing my job as a detective."

"Get the alibis and relationships of every suspect." MeGuere said looking around the kitchen. "Time of death?"

"She died between 2:13 and 2:37 this afternoon. Cause of death seems to be of poison which is being analyzed right now."

Conan walked around the kitchen to find some clues. He searched high and low of any sign of poison, like cleaning products or possibly some kind of seasoning that could be mixed into a chemical compound.

"The suspects are, Michiko Ito, Shinji Kondo and Kai Suzuki." Takagi informed Inspector MeGuere. Takagi flipped the notepad. "All have been co-works for a year. Kai is another chef here and he doesn't decline being in here around the time. Shinji's and Michiko's alibi could be confirmed, they are both part of the waiting staff."

Conan looked around. "Even if they were not in the kitchen at the time…it doesn't prove a thing. If the victim was poisoned, anyone of them could have done it."

"Conan-kun, maybe you should stay out of the way," Ran said walking over to him, trying to pull him away.

"No!" He froze and looked up. He sighed. "I mean…"

"Don't worry Ran, he'll be with me." Yusaku said saving Conan. Conan thanked him. Ran sighed and walked over to sit with Eri and Yukiko.

"Thanks dad," Conan said. Yusaku nodded.

"Do you have any clues yet?" Conan looked up.

"I don't know, Shinji seems pretty suspicious."

Yusaku nodded. "As expected from you, he did seem a little _off_."

Conan looked up. "Yeah, I am almost certain he had something to with the murder. His gestures weren't clear; he had a pen but then lost it. He claimed that he was new and he has been working here for a year." He looked under the cabinets and stoves and ovens.

"Do you have to hold us here, like this? I had nothing to do with it." Michiko said. MeGuere turned to her.

"You're a suspect all suspects need to stay until we have a confirmed culprit."

Conan walked to where the victim was found. He looked up at the pot on the stove.

He grabbed a stool and climbed up. He looked around and then noticed the pen. He grabbed it with a cloth.

Yusaku walked over. "That is his pen, right?"

Conan nodded. "Yeah, but I need proof of him poisoning her." He looked to his right and saw a small dish pan with a few spoons.

"A saucier is someone is tastes the sauces and soups. Do you think the poison was entered by the spoon or sauce?"

"If it was the sauce…then someone else would've died. The spoon would have the same affect because the spoon went into the pan." Conan said. He looked at the spices and then he noticed a spice container. "The towel,"

"She wiped her hands…but how did it get into her mouth?"

Conan grinned. "She bit her nails."

"Juzo, I know who the culprit is." Yusaku said, calling the inspector by his name.

"Go on…Yusaku, let's hear."

"What!" Kogoro shouted.

"Well, let's go back to when we arrived." Yusaku said. They all walked out to the entrance and stood there. "Our waiter took us to our table. He seemed very nervous for some odd reason. He stuttered as he spoke. He left the table as we all looked through the menus. When he came back he was missing something, his pen."

"Waiters should always carry pens? Did he lose it?" MeGuere asked.

Yusaku grinned. "He claimed to have dropped it. So I gave him my pen so he could write things down. He came back shortly after and gave us our food. Just seconds later, there was a scream."

"The victim was poisoned."

Conan coughed.

"The victim had a habit of biting her nails. You could tell by the way they were cut." Yusaku said.

Conan nodded. "There is a towel by the spoons and bowl."

Takagi walked over and grabbed it.

"As the saucier tastes the sauce or soup they put their unused hand under the spoon to catch anything that drips. After they taste it, they use the towel to wipe their hands down. After doing so, she bit her nails, therefore the poison was transferred." Conan said.

"Conan-kun, how do you know so much?" Detective Sato asked looking down at the boy.

He looked up and rubbed the back of his head. "I saw it on a drama once."

"How can you tell who the murderer is?" MeGuere asked Yusaku.

"Oh, that's easy." He reached for the pen, using a cloth of course. "If the victims fingerprints are on this pen, that is proof that our waiter is the murderer."

Takagi nodded and took the pen and towel to forensics.

"Yusaku…you better be right."

"I am right. The victim must've known she was gonna die."

"She did break up with him a few days ago." Michiko said. She looked down. "She wanted to call of the relationship for awhile and then broke up with him. He was gonna quit his job after tonight."

MeGuere turned to Shinji. "Is this true?"

"Yes…but it doesn't prove that I killed her."

"If there are traces of poison in or on the pen along with your fingerprints, you will go to prison." MeGuere said.

"Ran, are you alright?" Eri asked. Ran looked up, taking slow easy breaths.

She nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine." She stood up. "I just have to use the bathroom," she turned around and headed to the restrooms.

Yukiko watched as she left. She turned to Eri. "I think she's gonna go into labor soon, did you see the way she was walking?"

Eri nodded slowly. "Yeah, hopefully it won't be tonight."

**In the bathroom**

Ran looked at herself in the mirror. She felt a few pains. She didn't want to admit to it, but she had a feeling that she was going into labor.

She took a few breaths as her second but first painful contraction came.

She groaned. Water splattered all over the place. She was really scared about this. She turned to grab some paper towels to clean up the mess.

**Restaurant**

"Inspector, we have analyzed the pen and towel. The waiter's fingerprints along with the victims were on them both."

"Any poison?"

Takagi nodded. "Yes, on both."

"You're under arrest!" MeGuere shouted and instructed the police cuff him.

Yusaku, Kogoro and Conan watched as the police escorted the culprit into the car and drove off.

"Where's Ran?" Kogoro asked.

"She went into the bathroom, but she's been in there for awhile." Eri said.

Conan turned to face the restrooms. He didn't know why but he had a strange feeling.

They all walked towards the bathrooms.

Eri and Yukiko walked in to see Ran having another contraction.

"Ran!"

At that, Conan, Yusaku and Kogoro ran into the bathroom.

Conan slipped but was caught by Yusaku.

"Careful, Conan." Conan looked down at what he thought was water, but it was mixed with some blood and a little bit of some other fluid.

He looked at Ran in shock.

Yukiko and Eri turned to the three men. "She's in labor,"

Conan froze.

**~End of Chapter. **

**I think the next chapter (or at least the one after) will end the story. However, I may have an "added" ending. **

**Thank you~!**


	5. Baby

Chapter 5~!

Disclaimer: I wish~

**Baby **

Conan took out the pill in his pocket. They have just arrived at the hospital and Ran was now in the maternity ward, waiting.

"Are you gonna take it?" Yusaku asked. Conan looked up and slowly nodded.

"H-hai," Conan said. He was really nervous. "But I don't have any clothes with me."

Yusaku nodded. "I called Agasa. He should be here with your clothes, just go into the bathroom and we will bring you the clothes. Go one, don't waste time!"

Conan nodded and ran into the bathrooms.

**Maternity Ward **

Ran screamed as another contraction came along.

"Almost dilated, but no quite, it'll be at least another two hours." The nurse said. Ran groaned and leaned back as the contraction ended.

Yukiko entered the room. "How are you feeling, Ran?"

Ran sighed and gave a weak smile. "I'm doing ok…"

"We called Shinichi…he should be here any minute." Yukiko said with a grin.

Ran nodded slowly. "Thank you," She looked down and sighed. She was sore at the moment from all the contractions and the labor pains. "Did you call Sonoko?"

"I quickly called Sonoko and asked her to call Kazuha-chan."

**Lobby**

"You're gonna be ok, just calm down." Yusaku said to his son, now back into his former self.

Shinichi nodded slowly and gulped. "I'm just…really nervous."

"We know, but we're all here for you. You're not doing this alone."

"Thanks, guys." He looked towards the maternity ward. He took a deep breath and they walked down the hall and into the room.

**Maternity Ward **

"Shinichi!" Ran shouted as she looked up. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Get back into the bed and take it easy. We don't want anything to happen." She nodded and turned to climb back into the bed.

"How are you holding up, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked. He looked down and then to Ran.

"I'll be ok. I just…can't wait to see my son."

Yusaku put his hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "Soon, Shinichi."

Shinichi sighed and nodded.

"Ah!" Ran screamed as another contraction came along.

"Ran! Are you ok?" Shinichi asked in concern.

"Yes," She waited before responding. Shinichi sat down in the chair next to her.

After several minutes she turned to him. "They're just contractions." She leaned back into the bed.

"Surprise!" Sonoko shouted as she walked into the room. Ran smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Sonoko."

"No problem, Ran. You're my best friend. I couldn't let you do this without me here."

Kazuha and Heiji then walked in.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha ran to her and gave her a hug. "Are you feeling ok?"

Ran nodded, taking a deep breath.

The nurse walked over to Ran's monitor to check the dilation.

"Ok, Ran, your contractions about ten minutes apart. I will come back in a few minutes."

Ran nodded. Shinichi rubbed her forehead. "Almost time."

"Who's gonna be in the room with her?" Eri asked.

Ran looked up at everyone. "I'm sorry everyone. I want Shinichi to be here, and only him. I think we should do this on our own."

Shinichi nodded slowly at her request.

"Kudo, can I talk to you for a second?" Heiji asked. Shinichi nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Are you doing ok?"

Shinichi looked at him. "I'm fine. I'm just really, really nervous and," he took a deep sigh. He hated to think about the situation. "I'm scared, Hattori. I don't want to admit it, and I mentioned it before. I don't know what will happen now."

Heiji nodded, listening to his friend and rival.

Shinichi sighed again. "I think, I'm gonna tell her."

"Like you being Conan Edogawa?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah." He snickered. "I have too. Maybe, we can move across seas, or at least move Ran and our baby over. That way I know they'll be safe."

"Kudo, I understand but I think you should go too. That way you can be safe. You would be able to live with them. Don't you think it'll be even harder on them if you died here? Your son wouldn't even know who you are."

Shinichi looked down. "I have to really think about it. As far as I know, we'll all be safe just as long as my true identity remains secret."

Heiji nodded. Yusaku stepped out of the room. "Everything ok?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, is she ok?"

"So far she is fine. She had another contraction and the nurse said soon she will be dilated enough."

Shinichi nodded and stepped back into the room.

"I'm gonna have to ask everyone to leave the room now. We need to prepare." The nurse said. Everyone nodded.

"I wish you luck!" Sonoko said with a wink as she exited the room.

"You'll do fine." Eri said. Ran smiled.

"Thank you all for being here." Ran said. They all nodded and exited the room. The nurses prepared for the birth.

"Ran, there's something I need to tell you."

She turned to him. "What is it?"

He looked down. "I'll tell you afterwards," She nodded.

"Ran, here comes another contraction. You're gonna push on this one, alright?"

Shinichi gulped. Ran nodded and gripped Shinichi's hand as a pain reliever.

"And, push."

After the first few seconds, Shinichi couldn't feel his hand. Ran was covered with sweat. He couldn't even imagine the pain she was going through, the only thing he knew was that it was painful.

Ran was in so much pain and to her it felt like hours. It felt like she was it was never gonna end.

"The shoulders are out," the doctor said. There was blood and other fluids coming out. Just seconds later the doctor announced, "Congratulations, he's healthy."

Ran fell back into her bed, panting. Shinichi had a small smile on his face as he watched the nurse carry his newborn son away to get cleaned.

"Good job, Ran." Shinichi said softly.

Ran gave him a weak smile and sighed. "That was hell."

Shinichi snickered.

"Little guy, meet mommy and daddy." The nurse as she handed the newborn to his mother.

Shinichi couldn't breath or speak. He was so speechless, seeing the baby up close. Ran smiled down at the infant.

"He's so tiny," she said softly.

Shinichi turned to the nurse. "How much does he weigh?"

"He came in weighing at 5lbs and 4oz, it's slightly lighter than average but there is no main concern. He seems to be breathing alright on his own. Congratulations," the nurse said as she walked out, giving them a few moments alone.

"What should we name him?" Ran asked. Shinichi looked down at her.

"Did you have any in mind?" He asked her. She looked down at him and giggled as he wrapped his tiny hand around her index finger.

"I don't know."

"Can we name him…Conan?"

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Conan."

Shinichi looked down. Ran sighed she didn't take her eyes off of him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He looked back up. "W-what?"

"About Conan Edogawa being…Shinichi Kudo." She looked down at the newborn.

"You knew?"

"Yes, I know I have suspected so many times…but one time, I just had that feeling…especially at the restaurant, I definitely knew by the way you were acting and the way you followed closely to your dad."

He stepped closer. "I-,"

"I don't wanna hear it, Shinichi. Not right now. I am tired."

"Ok, I will explain tomorrow, or when ever you are up to it." He looked down at his son.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Ran asked. Shinichi slowly nodded and she gently handed him the infant.

"Hi, Conan. I'm your daddy. I'm glad you're here and in my arms. You couldn't wait another few weeks," he snickered. Conan wrapped his fingers around Shinichi's finger. "Your hand is so tiny, it barely wraps around my finger."

"Conan Edogawa Kudo." Ran said. Shinichi looked at her and then back down to Conan.

"Hai," he said with a smile.

The nurse walked back into the room. "And what's his name?"

"Conan Edogawa Kudo," Shinichi said turning to her with a smile.

"Alright, I will go copy this and then there will be no more disturbances for a few more moments." The nurse said. Shinichi handed Conan back to Ran.

"I'm gonna get the others," he said. He gave Ran a quick peck on the lips and then Conan on his head.

**Lobby **

Shinichi stepped out into the lobby. He didn't know why he was shaking, probably because he was happy? Or maybe he was still nervous?

Yukiko looked up. "Shin-chan!"

Shinichi flashed a quick smile.

"Well, is everything alright, Kudo?" Heiji asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, we have a son. We named him Conan Edogawa…Kudo."

"Aww, I am so happy for you both!" Sonoko shouted. Shinichi blushed slightly and turned away.

When they were about to head towards the maternity ward, something happened.

Ai had been tense all day and this was probably why. She had sensed the organization was watching them…maybe they were and have been for this whole time.

"Anyone moves, and they die!" A man wearing black shouted as he took out his gun.

Ai's face went white. That _voice_. That _tone_. That _color_.

Shinichi was now frozen. Was this a dream? He hoped and prayed that it was a nightmare. What was gonna happen?

A few more men and women in black entered the building, threatening with guns.

"You! All of you! Get out from behind there!"

"If anyone calls the police, she dies!" One of them shouted, holding a gun to one of the nurses heads.

"To make sure none of that happens, hand over all your electronics, NOW!" Another one shouted. They had at least five other "terrorists" walk around forcing everything off of everyone.

"Shit, what about Ran? And Conan?" Shinichi asked. Yusaku looked down.

"You!" The first one walked over and got close to Shinichi and Yusaku. "Stop talking and get against the wall over there, now!" He forced the group.

Shinichi looked at him in the eye. "Face the wall, frickin kid!"

Soon afterwards the two the caused all of this suffering to both Shinichi and Shiho, walked in.

Ai hid behind Agasa.

Shinichi began to panic.

"So you're alive afterall." Vodka said looking at Shinichi.

He gulped.

What was going to happen? What were their intentions?

Shinichi could do nothing as he watched the organization terrorize the hospital, taking hostages into the elevators and then threatening to kill them.

He was just thankful that the Maternity Ward hasn't been invaded. Could they go that far to injure a baby? Probably, but he didn't wanna think about that.

"You!" A man with black hair, wearing a bandana around his head, addressed to Ai.

She was in shock was probably having a panic attack now.

"Come here! Don't stare at me like that!" He fired the gun, causing everyone to jump.

**Maternity Ward **

Ran turned to the nurse who was prepping things. "What is going on out there?"

"There are some terrorists out there."

Ran gasped. "Shouldn't someone help?"

"We don't know how many hostages might me in jeopardy." The nurse said. She seemed very calm about the whole thing.

"Shouldn't you call the police?" Ran asked in shock, holding her son closer.

The nurse turned to her and grinned. "We cannot risk that…angel."

Ran's eyes widened. She didn't know much of what was going on. But she felt tense and felt something…evil?

Ran climbed out of the hospital bed and tried to make an escape, which was gonna be difficult with a baby.

"If you go out there, you will die." The nurse said.

"Who are you really?" Ran asked. The nurse smiled at her with a twisted look.

"I go by several names. Call me what you will," she pulled off her mask to reveal her true self as Vermouth. She took out her gun and pointed it to her. "Come here, now."

Ran didn't know what to do.

Vermouth was getting aggravated, "You can't go out there by yourself. Get over here, now!"

Conan started wailing and crying.

"If you want your life to be spared along with your son, I suggest you keep quiet and do as I say." Vermouth said in such a horrifying tone.

Vermouth pulled Ran close to her and held a gun to her head. "Now, don't try anything funny or you and the baby will get shot." Ran gulped. She held Conan close to her.

Vermouth opened the door and pulled them out.

The Lobby

"RAN!" Kogoro shouted. He was about to run through everyone but was stopped.

Shinichi stood in shock. He also tried to make his way to her but was stopped by another gunman.

"Move and you die."

_Shit. What the hell do I do? _

"If anyone makes a move or tries to contact the police, I will kill her and the baby."

"Shinichi," Ran said quietly. Shinichi looked at her in panic.

"Come on," Vermouth said pulling Ran along.

Two other gunmen followed her out, grabbing Ai in the process.

Once the three of them left, the other gunmen held everyone hostage until they were given a sign to flee.

Several chemists under the organization took some chemicals to create new poisons and such.

"Heiji," Kazuha said quietly. He looked at her. "What are we going to do? Ran-chan was just taken with the baby."

"I think it was only a threat. They have them hostage but they'll be fine…for now. We'd still have to act soon."

"How do you know?" Kazuha asked. Heiji gestured her to look at Shinichi.

"Kudo said so,"

"Huh?"

"The look in his eyes said it all. He is scared but he knows they'll be safe."

"SHUT UP!" One of the other gunmen shouted. Some were already fleeing.

Shinichi looked down. He felt helpless now. He didn't know how reckless things would get.

It wasn't long before everyone from the organization fled.

"They took all of our phones!" A nurse shouted as she ran out from another hall.

The place looked ruined. Computers have been smashed along with phones. The medical cabinets were destroyed.

"Shinichi," Yukiko said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I have to go find them," he said softly.

"We'll help you," Kogoro said. He looked at Shinichi with a stern look. "Look, I know you didn't mean for this to happen. This was the thing you were trying to prevent. But, we must not give up now. My daughter and grandson, your son might I add are out there."

Shinichi nodded and hid the tears forming in his eyes.

"Kudo come on." Heiji said. Shinichi nodded and turned to everyone.

"Mom," he said. She looked at him. "Here," he handed her a detective badge. "We'll contact the police, so you stay here until the police get here."

She nodded with tears. "Shin-chan, you're not gonna try something stupid are you?" Shinichi smirked.

"Mom, I need to save my son and Ran from them, before it's too late."

"Be careful," Yukiko said. Shinichi nodded.

Kogoro, Heiji, Yusaku and Shinichi ran out.

_Ran…_

_Conan…_

_Please be ok… _

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter Coming Soon…


	6. Death

**Chapter 6~!**

**So, this will be the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Death **

"There's been an incident at Beika hospital!" Shinichi shouted as he the others ran into the police station.

"Kudo, calm down, what happened?" Takagi asked as he was preparing to leave for the night.

"Ran was kidnapped along with our son." Shinichi said. Takagi titled his head and sighed. "Ai Haibara was also taken. The hospital was held up and practically destroyed. My mom and Ran's mother are there along with all the other unfortunate people who had to witness all of that."

"What's going on out here?" MeGuere asked. Shinichi took a deep breath and revealed everything.

Several minutes later

"We have to find them." Kogoro said, standing up.

MeGuere nodded and turned to Shinichi. "We will send out some search teams, but if they didn't wan the police involved we have to send a few in separated areas." Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, I understand."

"We need a plan." Heiji said.

Shinichi nodded. "Well since I am the cause of all this. I think they'd want me to me to be the first to confront them."

Yusaku turned to him. "Son, I know you want that…but it's not gonna be good if you die."

"I won't die, dad."

"Be careful, Kudo. We'll wait for twenty minutes after you leave, but no longer." MeGuere said. Shinichi nodded.

"Thanks, inspector,"

As Shinichi exited the building he started to feel himself burning. He clutched his chest and screamed.

"Kudo!" Heiji shouted. They all ran to him.

"Damn it. The antidote didn't last very long," he said in pain. He took a few short breaths and collapsed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." MeGuere said as he watched the young again Shinichi Kudo.

Conan sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "No. I was poisoned by the same people who kidnapped my son and Ran and even Haibara."

"We have to make a move on them, now, Kudo." Heiji said. Conan looked up and nodded. He threw himself off of the couch.

"Come on. We can't lose any more time."

He was the first out the door and the others followed close behind.

"Let's split up," Yusaku said. Conan looked up at his father.

"Ok," Conan said. He turned to Heiji. "Hattori, come with me."

Heiji nodded. "Yeah, it's probably best to stay in twos. We can have each other's backs"

The four all nodded and headed in two separate directions.

**Unknown Location **

Ran opened up her eyes. She looked down at Conan and gave out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to but she acknowledged the fact she was handcuffed to a bar.

"Don't try anything funny." Vermouth said as she lit her cigarette.

"Could you please not smoke around the baby?"

Vermouth sighed and turned the other way. At least the smoke was going in another direction now.

Ran held Conan tight as best she could with her free hand. He started crying. Ran looked down. She tried rocking him as best as she could but he only cried more.

It was probably time for his first meal but she couldn't do anything.

"Please…he's hungry." Ran said with tears. Vermouth sighed and put out her cigarette.

"How are you planning to do so?" She asked. Ran looked down.

"To breast feed him."

Vermouth sighed and walked over. She leaned down and unlocked her handcuffs. "Do it, quickly."

"Could you look the other way, please? This is my first time." Ran demanded. Vermouth rolled her eyes and turned to face the other way.

"Hurry,"

"It will take a few minutes."

Vermouth groaned and continued to face the other direction.

Ran revealed her breast and held Conan up to it. It wasn't long before he started sucking on her nipple.

It felt uncomfortable at first but Ran soon got used to it. She could tell that he was done when he pulled away, asleep.

"Are you done?" Vermouth asked in an unpleasant tone. Ran sighed and fixed her shirt.

"H-hai."

Vermouth turned around and cuffed her back to the bar. Ran looked up at her. "Now, stay still for some more until someone comes to rescue you."

Ran looked down at Conan and continued to hold him tight.

A man entered the room. The room wasn't light enough to see who it was but Ran could tell it was a man and he was carrying another "hostage."

"Oi! What are you doing, Vermouth! Separate the baby and woman," he said.

"No, please! Don't take my baby!" Ran shouted. Vermouth stood up from her seat.

"Shut up, Whisky." Vermouth said as she made her way to Ran.

Whiskey made his way and cuffed his hostage to a bar similar to Ran's.

"No! Please, don't take my baby!" Ran shouted as Vermouth leaned down and took Conan away from her.

Ran started to cry.

"Come on, little guy. You might see mommy again," Vermouth said in a calm but serious tone.

Whiskey groaned at Vermouth, "The boss says that it won't be long until someone comes in for the big rescue. You are in charge of the baby. Gin and Vodka want to due with that girl," he pointed to the younger hostage.

Ran looked over and noticed it was Ai.

_Shinichi, where are you? _

**In the Streets of Tokyo **

"Damn it!" Conan shouted as he punched an alley wall. Heiji looked down at him.

"Kudo, it will be all right. We will find them, and they will be alive and well." Heiji's voice was assuring. Conan looked down.

"I hope you are right, Hattori."

"You hope? Kudo, that is your girlfriend and son out there. You have to know I am right. Don't let yourself down," he said.

A drop of rain trickled on their faces. They looked up. "If they even think about hurting them…"

"Kudo, it'll be fine."

"Will it, Hattori? Will it really be_ fine_? What if they're—," He swallowed. He didn't wanna think of the worst right now. His voice was breaking and his tone seemed aggressive.

"Kudo, listen to me," he gripped his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "We'll find them. You just need some faith right now."

It just their luck when a van pulled up next to them.

"Cool kid?" Jodie asked. Conan and Heiji turned to the van.

"Jodie-sensei?" Conan asked. She smiled.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Conan sighed.

"Come in, you'll catch a cold." Agent Camel said.

They nodded and ran into the open van door.

"We have found a lead on the organization." Jodie said. Conan looked up at her.

"They have taken three hostages."

"We heard from a counterpart undercover,"

"It was Ai Haibara, Ran Mouri and Conan Kudo,"

"Conan Kudo?"

Conan smiled, "Ran had…my baby," he looked down. He wasn't sure if they knew of his identity at this point or not. It didn't really matter anyways. "I am really Shinichi Kudo."

Jodie nodded. "I understand, Kudo-kun. We have analyzed your fingerprints at a point for proof of our suspicions."

Conan nodded. "We have to save them! Conan was only born barely three hours ago."

"We understand. Our radar is telling us they are in a nearby secured location. Moat likely a warehouse by the ship yard."

Conan looked ahead in hope they were right.

**Unknown Location **

"You're in luck, Ran Mouri," Whisky said. Ran looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had moved her from her original location.

"Where is my son?" She asked in panic.

"Don't worry about it. He's safe…for now."

"What!"

Whisky sipped his drink and tossed the bottle.

"Please, I just want my son!"

"Shut the hell up!" Whisky shouted. She looked down in fear. She had tears coming down her face, like she did since she arrived. He walked over to her and taped her mouth.

She tried to fight him off but only lost. He had cuffed her other hand to a bar and even roped her legs together. "Stay still," he slapped her.

_Shinichi..._

**In another room**

Ai looked up. She looked around the room to see if she could get out. She was no longer handcuffed and could roam the small room freely.

The only door was locked and all the vents were barred. "Damn," she said quietly. She stood up and tried to find some way out.

It was quiet except for the sounds of leaking of water or with her luck, gas as she remembered before she was in her current state.

She jumped as she heard rattling of the door being unlocked. She gulped and quickly found a place to hide. She crawled behind a bookshelf.

"Where'd she go?" A voice asked. Ai immediately recognized the voice as Vodka. Footsteps started moving in again.

"She's still here, there's no where to run. Start turning over tables." That voice _had_ to belong to Gin.

Ai began to panic as she heard the two clicks of a gun. The door was open.

She cautiously looked around the edge of the bookshelf.

"Sherry, where are you?" Gin asked. They both had their guns ready. "I don't like guessing games."

Ai took the current time to make her exit. She ran quickly towards the door, accidentally hitting a few glass bottles on the way. Gin and Vodka both turned and ran after her.

_Kudo-kun, pleas hurry. _

Ai climbed into a small space under the stairs, tricking them. They both ran past the staircase but she didn't move. How long could she fool them?

**Outside**

"It's too dangerous to go by yourself." Jodie said. Conan ignored her and ran out of the van anyways.

"Hey wait!" Agent Camel shouted.

Heiji sighed. "I should follow him!"

"Not you too…damn kids." Camel said. Jodie sighed.

"I have faith in those too. And it's not like they're alone." Camel looked out the window and saw the police force.

**Inside **

"It's time Whisky." Vermouth said through them monitor. Whisky looked down at it.

"Alright," Whisky pulled out his gun and went to release Ran from the handcuffs. "Try anything and I will kill you."

Ran looked down as she was being dragged by Whisky.

Vermouth grinned. "It looks like your little boyfriend is coming to your rescue but don't get too excited yet."

"Give me my baby."

"You will hold your son soon," Whisky said as he forced her against the wall. "For now, shut the fuck up."

Ai was against the wall outside the door, listening. She wanted to help out but she didn't know how.

Before she knew it, she was being lifted from the ground. She started to kick. She couldn't let out a scream because her holder was covering her mouth.

Ran looked up as Gin and Vodka walked in. She gasped as she realized that Gin was carrying Ai.

He walked over to a pull and handcuffed her to it. Ai looked down in panic. She was crying.

Ran looked over at Conan who was in Vermouths arms.

"Please, I want my son."

"Shut up," Vodka said as he pointed his gun towards her forehead. She closed her eyes.

Before Vodka could even cock the gun or pull the trigger it was kicked out of his hand. Everyone turned to see the intruder.

"Detective," Gin said as he glared at him. Conan looked up and gulped.

"Let them go."

"Oh, you're demanding aren't you?"

"I am the one you want. Not them."

Whisky grabbed a hold of Ran and Vermouth continued to hold the baby.

"Who would you save?" Gin asked with an evil grin. Shinichi could swear it was like looking in the eyes of the devil.

"Don't answer the question, Kudo! It's a trap!" Vodka shot his gun towards Ai.

"Shut up!"

Just grazing her cheek, she looked back up.

"Haibara!"

"I'm…ok, Kudo-kun."

"Release all of them, now! Take me instead, just don't hurt anyone else." Conan demanded.

Gin turned to Whisky and then to Vermouth.

Whisky pushed Ran towards Conan and Vermouth handed over the baby to his mother.

"Haibara too."

Vodka released Ai.

"Go on, get out of here!"

Conan looked up at Ran. "Go on." She noticed he had a small tear in his eye. Was this gonna be the last time they saw each other?

They left the room.

Conan immediately skimmed the room over to find away to knock them out until the police got there.

"Detective, I'm impressed you're still alive." Gin said as he cocked his gun. Conan gulped. At the corner of his eye he noticed Vodka's gun under a small space, one where no one could get to except for a kid.

_I just need to get over there. _

He turned to Gin and grinned at him. He kicked him to drop his gun and made his way, dodging bullets from the other two shooters.

He finally reached the gun and aimed it towards them.

Gin laughed. "A child with a gun amuses me."

Conan cocked it to show them he was serious.

He aimed it up higher and shot a rope. It split and part of the ceiling collapsed.

He ran out to catch up with everyone when he had his chance.

"Kudo!" Heiji shouted. Conan smirked and ran towards him. "Conan is with your dad right now, out of here. But she didn't wanna leave you." A bullet flew by his arm. Conan looked back to see Gin not far behind him.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Shinichi!" Ran shouted. Conan turned to her.

"Ran! Get out of here! It's way too dangerous for you!" Conan was too oblivious and didn't notice Gin ready to shoot at Ai who was slightly behind. A gun shot rang out. Everyone turned to see.

"Haibara!" Conan shouted. She was bleeding from the head. It was hard to even tell if she was alive or not.

Gin cocked his gun again but he didn't aim it towards the shrunken detective but at Ran.

"Say your goodbyes." Gin said as he fired the gun.

"RAN!" Conan shouted as he ran towards her. He leaped into the air bringing her down and getting shot in the left shoulder. "Ah!" He winced in pain.

"Shinichi," she said quietly.

"I'll be ok. You get out here now!" Ran nodded and got up. Conan stood up only to get shot again and Ran this time got shot in the lung and again in the chest.

It wasn't long until the organization was arrested.

**The hospital **

It was quiet. Conan opened up his eyes slowly.

"K-Kudo," Heiji said softly. Conan looked at him. "You're in the hospital." Why did he have a sad look on his face?

"What's wrong?" Conan asked. Yukiko and Yusaku looked at him.

"Shin-chan, we have bad news." His mother said. Conan looked down.

"Son,"

"What happened?"

"Ran-chan passed away." Conan looked up at his mother with tears falling down his face.

"No!"

Yukiko wrapped her arms around him. "We're so sorry, Shin-chan."

He swallowed and continued to cry. "H-how could this happen?" His voice was breaking up due to the crying.

"She was shot but she lost too much blood and there wasn't anything they could do."

"How am I gonna raise Conan by myself?" Yukiko rubbed his back.

"We're all here to help." Conan gripped her shirt.

"We're sorry, Kudo." Heiji said. Conan realized he didn't have his hat on.

Conan looked down and continued to cry.

**Twelve Months Later **

"Shin-chan?" he turned as his mother called his name. He didn't say anything. She sighed. "Why don't you do something with your son? You can't keep ignoring him."

"Daddy, play with me!" The toddler demanded. Shinichi looked down and scooped him up. "Daddy?"

"Take him to the park or something." Yukiko said as she left the room.

Shinichi looked down at Conan. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."

Conan blinked. Shinichi stood up and carried him downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Yusaku asked.

"I'm gonna take him to the cemetery." Shinichi answered as he put on his hoodie and helped Conan into his jacket.

"Shinichi, your son looks up to you. You have to be there for him." Yusaku said. Shinichi nodded.

"I know…"

**Cemetery **

"Where are we going?" Conan asked as he held his fathers hand. Shinichi looked down and smiled.

"We're here."

They paused at a headstone. Shinichi kneeled down next to Conan to become I level.

"Conan, this is where mommy is."

Conan looked around. "I have a mommy?"

"Of course you do. She's just not here anymore." Shinichi said. Conan was not even a day old when it happened. He was probably too young to understand. Shinichi looked over at a bunch of flowers in the field. "Why don't you go pick some flowers to place here?"

He nodded and ran carefully to the flowers. Shinichi watched as he did son.

He turned back to the headstone.

"Ran…" some tears trickled down his face, "It's been a year now. Conan will be a year old in three days. Can you believe it?" he smiled a bit but kept his head down. "Unfortunately it's also the anniversary of your death. I don't know how I could tell him about it."

He looked over at Conan again to make sure he was still there and he was. "I know you're in heaven right now watching over us and you can watch him grow." He sighed. "I know I haven't paid that much attention to him, it's just…it's hard to look at him. You're all I think about. I have to pay more attention to him now. He's my son." He snickered. "He's picking flowers for you right now. I wish you could see how well he's grown so far. He was talking at 3 and half months and walking at six. It's amazing, don't you think? He's gonna be an overachiever, I can tell. You would be so proud of him."

"Daddy!" Conan cried as he ran towards his dad.

Shinichi ran to meet him. "Conan, what happened are you ok?" He asked in concern. Conan held his finger out.

"It hurts."

Shinichi looked at it. "Oh, it looks like a bee sting. We should get some ointment for that."

"The flowers." Conan said. He walked over and placed them down on the headstone. Shinichi smiled. Conan came running back.

"Come on, we'll go get some ointment and then we'll get some ice cream!" Conan nodded.

"Ok, daddy!"

"Oh, hi Shinichi." He looked up to see Sonoko.

"Sonoko?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's your deal?" Sonoko asked. She looked down at Conan and smiled. "Wow, you've gotten so big."

Conan hid behind Shinichi's pant leg in a shy matter. "It's ok, Conan. It's only Sonoko."

"Did you stop by Ran's grave?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, we were just gonna go out and get some ointment for a bee sting and then some ice cream."

"Oh, well have fun with that. I have to get back home afterwards. Makoto is planning something."

"Bye, Sonoko." Shinichi said.

**Later that night**

Shinichi pulled Conan into his lap. He pulled out a box of pictures. "Conan this is your mother." He handed a picture to him. He took it. "And this is us when we were younger."

Conan smiled as he held the pictures and saw his mother.

"And this was…taken the day you were born." He swallowed. He didn't wanna remember that day at all but the only good thing that happened was Conan. Conan looked up.

"Daddy?"

Shinichi wrapped his arms around his son. "I'm ok," he looked up to see his parents peeking their heads into the bedroom. Shinichi gave them a smile. He then looked back down. He pulled out a tiny velvet box. Conan watched him open it. "And this, is a ring." He swallowed hard and then kissed Conan on the forehead. "I was gonna propose to her the day you were born…" he wiped his tears. "I never get that chance."

Conan wrapped his arms around Shinichi the best he could. "Daddy, I love you."

Shinichi snickered, "I love you too, son."

Conan looked towards the window and noticed there was a rainbow.

"A rainbow!" Shinichi looked up and smiled. He picked up Conan and carried him to the window.

"It is a rainbow. It's mommy, telling us to look ahead."

Shinichi looked up and gasped as he swore he saw a glimpse of an angel looking at them from the tree. He smiled slowly and then looked down at Conan.

"We'll make it through."

**~End of Story **

**Thanks for reading…**


End file.
